


EDEN OF NEW EARTH

by MysticWriter3018



Category: Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Adventure, Alien/Human Bonding, Alien/Human Mating, Alien/Human Relationship, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Bonding, Drama, F/M, Family, Immortality, Life of Survival, Mating, New Earth, New World changes, Robot/Human Relationship, Romance, ghosting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWriter3018/pseuds/MysticWriter3018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After fleeing Earth from a catastrophe that destroyed the whole planet...only one human was left behind, abandoned and forgotten...and she is the sole and lone survivor of Earth. This is her story...and her name...is Eden. AU, Prometheus. STORY RATED FOR LANGUAGE AND CONTENT. BE WARNED!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> NEW STORY!  
> PLEASE COMMENT OR REVIEW!

STORY TITLE:

 **EDEN OF NEW EARTH** by **DARKFIRENYX**

 

STORY SUMMARY:

After fleeing Earth from a devastating catastrophe that destroyed the whole planet.....only _one_ human was left behind, abandoned and forgotten......and she is the sole and lone survivor of Earth.  This is the story of young woman...who grew up on her home planet, fully empty and void of humans, except her....the story of how she survives and how she cares for the planet and grows it back into a new paradise and how she lives on all alone with nothing but the animal inhabitants, one A.I. human hologram and two humanoid robots as her only companions.  This is her story......and her name......is Eden.

 

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PROMETHEUS MOVIE OR ANY OF ITS MERCHANDISE.  THEY BELONG TO RIDLEY SCOTT AND THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND CREATORS.  I ONLY OWN THE OC CHARACTERS, MY ORIGINAL STORY AND PLOT.**

 

CHAPTER 1

 

It was chaos.  It was destruction.  And they had no warning.

 

It was the year 2030, the year and century of human advancements and technology.  Every place and everywhere you see and go, there was nothing but fire and devastation.  It all happened when, either by cruel Fate or by God’s wrathful hand, a large and lone meteor came like a speeding missile towards planet Earth and crashed right into the planet, sending a massive powerful shockwave that destroyed everything in its path.

 

However, there were some of the humans who tried to escape this catastrophe with their space ships that can travel through space and the universe in an amount of time.  They hurriedly went into them and launched themselves out of their home planet to escape before the catastrophe struck and destroyed them.

 

So far, they managed to escape but one or two ships were caught by the shock wave of destruction and fire too late, and that they crash back into Earth, joining in the chaos and devastation.

 

The remaining human survivors of Earth watched from inside the departing space ships with horror and sorrow in their faces as they watched and looked at their home planet become completely consumed with fire and destroyed everything in it right before their eyes.

 

Just as the space ships left from the destroyed and dead planet Earth, what they didn’t know....is that in one of the crashed space ships in that planet.....dislodged _one_ lone big capsule that houses a sleeping human inside in cryogenic-stasis......and it was sent and buried deep into the thick earthy ground from the crash impact and shock wave, completely buried inside and beneath the earth like a coffin in a grave, snug tight and deep.  It also seemed to be untouched by the fire and chaos and the destruction and devastation happening on the surface of Earth.

 

Inside the single lone capsule, the human sleeping inside through the clear glass in stasis....is a young child, a little girl in the ages of 10-years-old.  She was peacefully sleeping quiet and resting undisturbed from everything surrounding her as one of her small hands held a plush teddy bear and she wears only a simple white shirt and pants on her person.

 

As all the destruction and chaos happened for a very long time, it took almost a hundred years until there was nothing living in the surface of the Earth, nothing but ashes and a blank surface of land and water.

 

Then slowly, in a passing time of another hundred years....green plants seemed to grow out and life was restored into the surface of Earth.  Slowly, small animals and then large animals appear, live and flourish on the land and water and air, and they flourish with life as if Earth was being reborn anew with new life.

 

However......there was never nor one inhabitant that was seen or appeared into Earth....and that was humans.  So far it was discovered that those who were still on Earth during that destructive catastrophe, not one human survived.  And those humans, who have survived, escaped Earth.....and never returned back.

 

.....Except.....one.

 

The lone human that was buried deep in the earth.

 

The one human the others didn’t know that has survived and was abandoned and forgotten.

 

The young child....the little girl.

 

There she still lie inside the capsule in stasis, asleep, and also she is still in her age as 10-years-old, not growing up or aging because of the capsule’s stasis-freezing technology that affected her whole body and person.

 

As she lays there sleeping, the capsule will soon lose its storage of power and turn off, and the machine will soon awaken the little girl from her sleeping slumber, making her wake up into a new world....a new paradise....a new Earth.

 

This is the story....of this young human....this lone and only survivor....and the possible remaining and last human being of Earth.....who will soon wake up into this new paradise of new Earth.....and learn to survive and grow and care, all on her own with its other inhabitants.....and live on.....alone.

 

This is her story.....and the human’s name......her name......is Eden.

 

CHAPTER END

 

AUTHOR’S NOTE:

Hello, Readers! I have created another new story!

And this is it! I hope you like it!

Do not worry, I will be posting the next chapters very soon.  Just so you know, there will be some ‘Prometheus’ things added in my story but I DO NOT OWN THEM OR ANY OF PROMETHEUS MERCHANDISE!

Anyway....hope you like it and enjoy, Readers!

 

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. CHAPTER 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PROMETHEUS MOVIE OR ANY OF ITS MERCHANDISE.  THEY BELONG TO RIDLEY SCOTT AND THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND CREATORS.  I ONLY OWN THE OC CHARACTERS, MY ORIGINAL STORY AND PLOT.**

 

AUTHOR’S NOTE:

This is the long awaited chapter you’ve all been waiting for!

I am sorry it took so long.  Hope you like it! Enjoy!

HAPPY NEW YEAR 2015 TO YOU ALL!

On to the story!

 

CHAPTER 2

 

_LAST TIME…IN **EDEN OF NEW EARTH** …_

_This is her story......and the human’s name......her name is......Eden._

 

LINE BREAK

 

300 years have passed on Earth since the catastrophe of the planet destroyed by the meteor, and the destruction and devastation has long changed and new life of plants and animals has grown and flourished into the new paradise of the planet.

 

And it was now in that timeline that the lone human survivor, who was abandoned and forgotten and not known from the other surviving and remaining humans who escaped into space, that the human survived the tragic event that happened long ago in that planet.  It was also in the time in that time mark that the life capsule the human was put in frozen stasis will be losing power and soon awaken the person inside.

 

The human......whose body and mind still frozen from cryogenic-stasis of the life capsule......a young child, a little girl in the age of 10-years-old.

 

As the life capsule finally reached its mark, a light blinking in red and a sound beeping in alarm......the power shuts off from the machine and there was a loud hissing sound and the capsule opened its big covering like a door, making the earth and soil move from around it and almost like a geyser, the machine’s capsule cover pushed and erupted on the dirt into open air of the surface, letting its occupant inside breathe into fresh air of the surface and the occupant gasp and finally open her eyes into the new world before her.

 

Slowly and tiredly, the little girl......Eden......weakly sits up from her life capsule she was in, blearily rubs her eyes to rub off the sleep, and while smoke misted out of the capsule and Eden turns and looks around on her surroundings.

 

Eden hugs her plush teddy bear to her body for comfort as she sees that she’s all alone and slowly, she moves her legs to the edge of the capsule and she stands up and walks two steps forward with her bare feet tickled by the newly grown soft grass on the earth beneath her.

 

She looks around once more and sees that she’s still all alone and there’s not one person, either adult or child, on sight.  Not even her own parents that she can see.  But Eden knew that she’s only looking in one place so she decided to move on and look around and for more so that she might be able to find more people like her.

 

It was scary at first......walking on her own, all alone.......but Eden bravely trekked on through the new environment before her, even though she had nothing to protect or defend herself with but just the clothes on her person and her plush toy teddy bear in her small arms.

 

Eden reaches into a massive forest jungle and walks on even with all the noises of the various animals that live inside it and there were some eerie shadows or eyes watching on her when she comes in.  The young girl nervously and warily looks around but she keeps on moving courageously to get to whatever or wherever she’s looking and going for.

 

Finally, Eden seems to have reached her destination for she stumbled into a small clearing in the thick forest jungle.  There are scattered remains of human man-made buildings or ruins.  It also looks like from the sight of it, Eden stumbled into what used to be New York City.  But the place has been turned into ruins and nature has grown over it, vine plants and grass and other kinds of plant life covering the surface variously.

 

Eden sees and she thinks that there might be people in the place as she started crying out. “Mommy! ….Daddy! ……Anybody?! Hello! ……I’m here!”

 

But to the poor little girl, there was no answer or response to her cries……making the child even more afraid, scared and sad, and making her realize that she’s truly all alone in the planet.

 

Eden’s tears run down her face as she hugged her teddy bear more tightly and she sobs and cries with fear and grief over her tragic situation.

 

That was when until she heard something……a machine-like voice.

 

“Hello? Is someone there?”

 

Eden gasps and she wildly looks around, looking for the voice.

 

“Anyone? Yoo-hoo! I’m over here!” The voice calls out again in a machine-like robot tone and British-like accent.

 

That was when Eden caught sight of something flashing brightly then she runs towards it to the source.

 

To her surprise and dismay, the young child found the source of the voice which turns out to be a live hologram.

 

A hologram of an elderly man dressed like a college professor, with white hair and beard and wears small glasses on his eyes.  The hologram is designed like a mirror stand, except the glass surface is modified transparent and electronic.  And it seems the glass stand hologram is stuck and buried amongst the debris of the ruins, and there was no damage done into the glass, not even a break or a crack.  The image of the old man hologram blurs and sparks a bit as the hologram looks down at the little girl in surprise and joy.

 

“Oh, thank goodness! I thought I was having glitches again in my system, making me hear things again!” the old man hologram said as he smiles at Eden, who didn’t look happy at all upon seeing him. “You have no idea how long it’s been since I’ve been online and stuck like this!”

 

Then the old man seems to realize his manners. “Oh my! Where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself, dear little one! (clears throat and bows dramatically) I am Professor Cornelius Langdon! One of the Artificial Intelligence Holograms, designed as a College Professor in a teaching position in New York’s finest universities! And who are you dear?” he asks kindly.

 

Eden was silent for a moment before she replies to the hologram in a small sad voice. “Eden……”

 

It took for a split-second and moment for the A.I. hologram to realize that the child is unhappy and miserably sad.  He looks at her with a parental-face concern. “Oh dear, are you alright? Do you need any help?”

 

Eden looks torn to answer as she is very sad over her scary situation before she asks, “Where’s everyone else? Where is my Mommy and Daddy?”

 

The hologram looks saddened as the A.I. holographic machine realizes that the child is alone and the young one has not known of her fate and what has happened tragically to her kind. “Oh dear…….I’m sorry, child.” He said, reluctant to tell her the horrifying truth but didn’t want to lie to her. “But there’s no one here….you and I are the only ones.  We’re all alone.”

 

Eden sobs and cries more at this and the child buries her face against her plush teddy bear as more tears run down from her eyes.

 

The A.I. panicked when Eden started crying. “Oh my! Please don’t cry! It’s not that bad—really!”

 

But whatever the A.I. hologram did to try to calm and pacify the child was in vain for the harsh reality that the human child is all alone with nothing but the hologram machine as her only companion.

 

The crying was stopped when Eden’s stomach growled.

 

Eden blinks and slightly blushes with embarrassment and the A.I. looks slightly amused.

 

“Are you hungry, Eden?”

 

Eden nods meekly.

 

The A.I. hologram points to another direction. “There are some food preserves over there that are still good to eat even though it’s been……a long time.  Go on, get over there and have some.  There’s plenty where that came from, my dear!”

 

Eden was torn onto going somewhere unknown as she is just a little girl and she is very afraid on being really alone, but hunger won over her as she slowly walks towards the direction where the hologram pointed out.

 

When she went there, she found an old big truck, fallen onto its side, and the contents inside the truck had the food preserves that the hologram said there would be.  The food preserves were all wrapped in futuristic wrapping that was designed to preserve the food for a very long time and it wouldn’t make the food spoil inside after a long time such as now, since it has been almost 300 years after the planet-destroying catastrophe.

 

Eden gingerly sits down on the soft earthy ground and takes one of the food preserves and opens it.  Once it opened, she took a hesitant bite of the food, which is a bread sandwich with meat and butter and Eden slightly smiles with the nourishing taste and she continues eating it until she finishes.  The young child didn’t notice that the A.I. hologram old man has blurred into another undamaged electronic hologram glass stand and watches her from behind with concern and grandfatherly smiles as Eden eats her food.

 

After Eden finishes, she stands up to her feet and turns to return back to where she met the hologram but suddenly gasps upon seeing him already there.  The hologram chuckles slightly when Eden pouts at him.

 

“Hey! How did you get here? You were on the other side!” she said cutely frowning at him.

 

“Oh, that’s because this is another hologram stand that I can move into.  There are many others like this scattered around this place and I know and went to all of them.  Since I turned online, and I don’t know how I went and got turned on, and I found out that I was the only hologram in existence......I can go anywhere I like.” He said.

 

Eden figured it makes sense then she tried to say his name. “Professor Cornel....Lang....don?”

 

He chuckles. “Oh please, dear child.  Just call me Professor.  It warms my holographic heart to hear that again.”

 

Eden nods. “Professor.......are you sure that we’re the only ones?  .....What if there are others somewhere out there?” she asks, looking desperate and pleading with a small hope that there might be people out there.

 

The hologram Professor looked pained when he got the gist on what the child’s asking and he didn’t want to dash the little girl’s hopes but he knew that he had to tell her the harsh and cold truth. “I am sorry, Eden........but in every hologram stand that were scattered around the planet, and that I went to and looked..........there is absolutely no one else...........you and I are the only ones here.”

 

Poor Eden tears up at this devastating fact and she sobs and cries despairingly, clutching her teddy bear to her chest tightly for comfort.  The hologram Professor looks down at the child sadly, as if he’s wishing that he has a physical body to wrap his arms around the child and comfort her.

 

“What…what do I do? I-I—I can’t do this! I’m all—alone!” Eden cried between sobbing uncontrollably.

 

“Oh, don’t cry, child! You…you still have me!” the hologram Professor said.

 

“But you’re not real!” she pointed out, crying hard.

 

“True…but I can help you.  Even though I’m not _real_ in human standards but…I can teach you…how to survive.  You’re not alone, my dear child.” He soothed her reassuringly.

 

Eden stopped crying and looked at the hologram Professor with tentative hope in her eyes.

 

“Really? You can help me…? Teach me…? How to live…in this world alone?” she asked uncertainly and nervous.

 

He smiled and nodded dimly. “Of course.  But like I said—you are not alone, child.”

 

Eden smiled back and nodded back shortly before she steeled herself in calm composure and determination, almost acting mature like an adult despite that she’s a child.

 

“Okay…what am I going to do?” Eden asked.

 

“Well, first…I’m going to have to teach you about me and technologies first, before I move on to teach you on survival here.  Since you need me and I know that very well, we can’t have you ignorant without letting me keep on alive for about more than a hundred years and so on.  You’ll be in trouble if I suddenly run out and turn off into existence forever.  So…let’s get started!”

 

Eden nodded vigorously and already eager and excited to learn as the hologram Professor started rattling on and guiding her on what to do and what she must know as Eden listened with all her attention to him avidly, as she ignored the other sounds of her surroundings around her, unless she sensed or the hologram Professor warned her of any danger coming.

 

LINE BREAK

 

Though time has passed slowly…it has now been another 100 years later since then.

 

Either by miracle from the hand of God…or by the work of science…Eden has not aged like what her former human race used to be.

 

Whatever had happened to her body…it changed her.  As the years passed, her body changed slowly, but her mind aged as the years passed.

 

To Eden, as you take one look at her…she is now a beautiful grown woman of 18 or 20 years old of age…but inside, she is 100-years-old.

 

Right now, she is holding a staff-like weapon spear in her hand and a small bag on the other hand as she walked out of her home to go hunting or fishing.

 

Her home is constructed with her bare hands, mixed with the architecture of stone and metal.  And her home looked like a simple cottage-like house with many bits of nature and technology covering and surrounding it.  The house is situated almost high up in the mountain rocks snugly, but not too high up for Eden doesn’t want her home to be caught by a lightning thunder storm if it comes to pass by the mountain she built her home on.  The house is also built not near to the ground in case if there is a flood that might come through there.  Eden made sure that her house is built in a safe place from any dangers like storms and floods or anything like that.

 

Her long-time trusted friend and only companion, the hologram Professor Langdon is inside the house, perusing over his electronic library that he constructed for himself and to Eden and he is busy, sorting out and categorizing every book or literature he has in his archives.

 

Eden smiled amusedly and shook her head when she left her home and the Professor just nodded to her as she told him that she’s leaving.  She figured that after a hundred years that the Professor would be bored of the same old books that he has online, but he hasn’t.

 

She focused on her task as she went into the woods to hunt for food.

 

On the way, she greeted her animal friends that she made during the past hundred years.

 

Since the very beginning, Eden has a gift on befriending with the animals of New Earth and taking great care and love for them as if they are her family.  Ranging from small to big sizes, from land, flying and water animals, and from harmless to dangerous types.

 

Eden smiled when one of her animal friends, a tiger she named Shere Khan from one of the stories she’s seen and read, came out from hiding behind the trees and went towards her to greet her.

 

“Hello, Shere Khan.  Want to join me on my hunt?” she said.

 

Shere Khan the tiger just purred at her and it rubbed against her body like a modern house cat but bigger, and the large cat almost jostled Eden when it curled affectionately to her.

 

Eden chuckled, not minding the jostling from the large animal as she stroked the tiger’s head, making it purr again.

 

Though Eden and the hologram Professor are the only immortals—in a way—living in New Earth.  Her animals are not.  In every passing generation, Eden was sad when her previous animal friends passed away, but she was also happy and joyful when their descendants live on to the next generation and life.

 

To ease herself in her life, she named her animal friends, both old and new, in various different names she found from stories or ones that she made up in her mind.

 

Eden also knew that it is a way of life and a circle of nature whenever her animal friends hunted and killed each other for food.  She respected that deeply in her heart and soul.

 

The only thing that would sadden or anger her…is that her animal friends will be killed from sport.

 

During the years, as Eden learned the previous ways of her human people, she was deeply horrified and disgusted with how her humans acted long ago before.

 

Although, that there were some humans with their acts of kindness, gentleness and love…mostly, the former humans of Earth…have rendered into sinful monsters in which Eden didn’t hesitate to call them that.  The humans resorted to violence, power and greed, destroying anything in their path, all for themselves and for their selfish souls as they destroyed every part of Mother Nature and turned their home planet into nothing but a dying wasteland of metal and fire.

 

Though there were some wonders coming from technology and science…but it did not erase the dark stain that the humans made and left to their own planet Earth.

 

For once in her life, even after more than 400 years…Eden was glad that whatever catastrophe has fallen into her home planet, it devastated all human life in it and made the surviving remaining humans flee into outer space, so that new life would be reborn and grow back into New Earth.

 

Even though, Eden may be the only human left in New Earth, she didn’t care as long as she is the only human alive, with a good heart and soul, to give great love and care to her newly reborn home planet, to all of its inhabitants inside it and she vowed never to give in to selfish heartless desires as her human race has been before, and become the only human to look after her home, as long as she lived.

 

Eden may not know how long she can live for, but she will make the best of it.  Though she still needed science and technology and machines in her life, she will still take root on caring naturally and using anything that is grown on New Earth to live with.  Hard as it may be, Eden has grown used to and knows that she will live her life in primitive ways as it will be.

 

Even though Eden felt lonely on being the only human living on New Earth…she knew that it is all for the best because she knew that if more humans were to live on the planet once more…there’s no guarantee that they would be the same like her and revert back into their violent ways like the humans before and destroy the planet of its natural beauty once again.

 

Eden vowed…that if ever there were more humans ever to return back into her home planet…then she would do anything in her power to make sure that they won’t destroy anything in it even if she noticed a slight hint of dark sin…and she won’t hesitate to kill those very humans before it ever comes to it.

 

Heartless as it may be but to Eden, she would give her very life and spirit to let New Earth thrive in its reborn natural beauty.  To amend the sins that bloodied and stained the planet and let it be newly-born and rejoiced with all of its natural splendor and wonders.

 

Eden snapped out of her thoughts and musing when the tiger rubbed against her again and rumbled growling as if trying to get her attention back to what she’s going to do.

 

Eden smiled at her friend Shere Khan and stroked his head again. “Alright, alright.  I know you’re getting a little restless and eager to hunt for food, Shere Khan.”

 

Shere Khan growled and nodded as if in agreement and it leaped off as if leading the way and Eden chuckled softly and followed behind it.

 

They reached into a clearing, where a herd of deer was grazing at the grassy field.

 

Eden went from gentle and innocent young woman, and turned into a cold hardened warrior and predator when she saw the herd in the field.

 

Then she crouched down, poised to attack, almost mimicking the same way as what her tiger Shere Khan is also doing.

 

It took a tense silent moment until suddenly, both human and animal sprang quickly and attacked.

 

The herd of deer bolted upon seeing them and the tiger managed to catch up and lunge at one of the deer while Eden gave a shrill battle yell and threw her spear hard as it flew and strike down at one of the deer.

 

The spear struck true at the deer but it kept moving weakly, trying to run away from the predators.

 

Eden quickly took action and jumped at the deer she hit and brought out a long dagger swiftly and cut off its head.  The deer’s body slumped dead into the ground and Eden stood over it, panting with adrenaline.

 

She glanced over to her tiger friend as it feasted and ate his prey that it caught and then she turned back to the deer and knelt down and started skinning the dead deer and cutting pieces of meat from it.

 

After skinning and cutting the deer, she put it all in her bag to be brought home to be cleaned up and cooked for food.  Then she grabbed her spear that was still stuck on the deer’s body and pulled it hard, getting it free and unstuck from it.

 

She shook her spear a bit to shake off the dripping blood and then she walked back to the direction of her home and her tiger friend followed her after he finished devouring his meal.

 

Eden chuckled when she felt Shere Khan’s snout nudging against her bag, as if asking for a treat from the cut pieces of meat inside it.  She reached one hand inside it, took a piece and threw it to Shere Khan and the tiger quickly caught the meat in his jaws and ate it.

 

When she reached her home, she smiled upon seeing more of her animal friends that were waiting for her anxiously when they found that she was not home.

 

A wolf, a black stallion horse and an eagle were waiting for her eagerly as if wanting to take her and bring her to an adventure.

 

The light gray wolf she named Raksha wagged her tail happily upon seeing her and it runs to her and leaps up on her paws to lick her face.

 

Eden laughed heartedly and she was happy that Raksha was careful enough not to knock her down on the ground.  Then she smiled over to the black horse she named Arion and the golden eagle she named Zeus.

 

Arion nickered softly and trotted over to her, nudging his snout to her as if asking for a petting and Eden did.  While Zeus cawed shrieking and flapped its wings in greeting to her as it perched in the wood of the low fence by Eden’s house.

 

Eden went over to Zeus and stroked his feathers gently in the head and Zeus crooned lightly at her touch.

 

Then she turned when she saw the doors open and a humanoid robot came out to greet her.

 

This is David.  He is the only one of the intelligent human-like robots she found nearly 50 years ago and she fixed him and turned him online.

 

With Professor’s help, Eden downloaded a simple program that would make David almost human yet she made sure that there was not one single protocol or something inside him that wouldn’t make David evil, like what she saw from every file and recording she’s seen on robots or movies about them.

 

Eden programmed David, not as a servant or a slave of any kind, but just a companion to her, besides the hologram Professor.  Even though that David is not human, Eden didn’t mind at all, as long as she has somebody else to talk to besides the Professor and to ease her loneliness as being the only living human on New Earth.

 

Then David’s companion—or girlfriend or wife—came out to stand beside David to greet her too as she is a female, but she is a mixture of human and robot—an android cyborg hybrid.

 

Her name is Ellie.

 

About 30 years ago after finding David, a ship came passing by to New Earth but it got caught by a meteor storm and it came crashing down on the planet, near Eden’s home.

 

When Eden went to inspect the crashed ship cautiously, she only found Ellie—her long ago former name known as Elizabeth Shaw—the only survivor inside the space ship wreck and Eden saw that Ellie was heavily injured in the crash.

 

Though Eden has hold to her vow and oath on never to trust humans, her conscience couldn’t let poor Ellie die from such a tragic fate that befallen her, and she took her back to her home to be treated and healed with David’s help.

 

However, Ellie’s wounds and injuries were too fatal and beyond help to be healed, so Eden had no choice but to save her by turning her into a mixture of human and robot.

 

Eden, with David’s help, took and gathered many robotic parts to replace and fix her wounds, and it wasn’t long until she managed to heal and save Ellie from death.

 

When Ellie woke up and found out about her changed condition.  First, she felt horror and fear upon seeing her changed state, and then she got angry and furious at Eden for turning her into this, but then finally she felt relief and gratitude for Eden to help to save her life and apologized for how she raged at her.

 

Eden smiled warmly at her, and then after a few more years later, David had found a life-long companion and spouse with Ellie, as she’s become somehow immortal being a robot-human hybrid, and both robot and cyborg android were together as lovers and husband and wife since then.

 

Eden was happy for the both of them, but seeing them together had made her long for a male companion for herself, but she knew that it was all for the best because she wouldn’t trade it for the world on having another human around in New Earth to live this wonderful life with her.

 

However, her happy mood went sour when David and Ellie looked grim and solemn.

 

“What’s the matter?” Eden asked.

 

Ellie replied, “The scanners found another space ship wreck, somewhere far out there in the Southern lands.”

 

“But that’s not all, Eden.” David said. “The wreckage, it’s…it’s in the Acid Serpents’ territory.”

 

Eden stiffened when David said this.

 

When Eden found David and fixed him and turned him online, she discovered a new species of creatures that are living in New Earth, however they are an alien species and she had no idea how they came to be on her home planet.

 

The alien species she discovered are the most dangerous and deadliest ones she had ever encountered when she found them.

 

To her, they are known as the Acid Serpents.

 

Their alien forms are that of that they have hind legs and powerful front legs with claws and a lethal slashing tail with a spear point at the tip.  Their heads are smooth and round elongated, almost looking like the shape of a banana fruit and they have no eyes, but they have double mouths with one inner mouth that erupted out from the outer mouth.  They are dangerously lethal as they can leap and jump inhumanly and they act almost like a pack of wolves.

 

When injured or cut, they bleed acid blood that can burn through anything it touches, except very strong metal or stone.

 

Though they are dangerous in a group, they all followed a leader, and they almost act like a hive of bees because the leader they follow is an Acid Serpent Queen.

 

This alien queen has the head or crown that is spread like a fan and it is much larger than her serpent children, workers and soldiers.

 

Eden believes that somehow this alien queen has gotten here and lived here to make and build her nest and lay her eggs of children.

 

There are two stages of these alien Acid Serpents.

 

The first stage is that when the egg is laid by the queen and hatched, it’s spider-like crab alien form finds a host to parasite itself with inside it and they burst out from the host’s chest inside, thus turning into its second stage into growing into adulthood.

 

When Eden encountered these creatures, she was scared and terrified of them at first, but she suddenly had a burst of courage and strength and she became a fierce fearsome predator and warrior when some of the Acid Serpents threatened some of her friends.

 

Eden somehow gained this unique and special ability that she discovered when she battled and fought the Acid Serpents, in which she called this ability known as ‘Ghosting’.

 

The ability enabled her to calm herself and all of her emotions and somehow it made her invisible to the Acid Serpents.  When she discovered this ability, she instantly learned that the Acid Serpents somehow find their prey by sensing psychic and telepathically in their minds since they have no eyes and Eden somehow gained this ability by blanking her mind of all emotion and thoughts, rendering her whole being into being invisible and like a ghost to the dangerous lethal aliens.

 

Eden had done this years ago before Ellie came crashing down on her space ship, and she almost devastated the whole nest of Acid Serpents, until she reached the Acid Serpent Queen.

 

However, when Eden was about to deliver the killing blow to the last alien, she found that she couldn’t do it when she encountered the alien queen.

 

The alien queen somehow reached out to Eden telepathically in her mind and it begged and pleaded for her to let her live and it promised her that she and her children will not bother her and her friends unless she wanted to hunt them for food.

 

Eden realized that like her animals and her in New Earth, they are a same kind all together, wanting to survive and live with only food, water and shelter.

 

Eden knew that if she just killed the last of its kind, even though the race is alien and the type of species are dangerous; she will be doing the same damning acts that her former human race has done in the past to the animals, plants and everything in it.

 

So…Eden let the alien queen live, but she constructed a high-tech electronic border that divides between her and her friends’ land and the land of the Acid Serpents.

 

Eden made sure that the large space of land is surrounding with this hi-tech border and shield to keep the Acid Serpents trapped inside that particular area, so that the infestation of this alien species won’t spread and dominate the whole planet of New Earth.

 

The Acid Serpents cannot get out of their land they are in, but the border won’t stop anyone and anything from getting inside the Acid Serpents’ land.

 

This was proven when there were some animals that strayed and wandered into the Acid Serpent’s territory and whenever Eden came to explore there or collect some materials that she needed, she found dead remains of the creatures that wandered into the alien’s land.

 

When Ellie came crashing down on her space ship, it landed on the Acid Serpent’s territory.  Eden was there because she was collecting some special type of rocks that are in the land of the Acid Serpent’s and she stumbled into Ellie’s ship when it crash landed there.

 

Ellie was fortunate that Eden was there, and while as the years pass on, Eden was always watchful and aware that in the land of Acid Serpents, there has been a number of crash landings from passing space ships that came by to New Earth and when Eden came to check them out, she had seen only death when the Acid Serpents struck at the crashed ships and killed anything living that was inside it and feasted on them.

 

Eden knew that this time was no different when David and Ellie reported to her of another space ship wreck, but Eden is going to go there and check it out anyway just in case.

 

She took out the meat pieces from her bag and cooked them, so that she’ll bring them with her on the trip.  And after they were cooked, she ate some of them and placed the other cut pieces in a preserver bag and put it inside her bag and then packed up and readied her weapons she’s bringing with her, which are her long spear and two long daggers holstered on her waist belt.

 

She told David and Ellie to stay in the house with Professor and tell Professor that she’ll be back soon.  Eden also convinced and persuaded her animal friends to stay as well, for she will be going into the land of Acid Serpents alone.

 

All of them didn’t like this but they knew better than to argue with Eden once she made up her mind and decision on it so they let her go.

 

They watched Eden leave as she walked towards the direction to the South.

 

Where the land and territory of the Acid Serpents lay…

 

LINE BREAK

 

Eden has reached and crossed the hi-tech force field shielded border and into the Acid Serpent’s territory.

 

She looked around for a moment, holding her spear at the ready in case if anything comes out of hiding and attacks her.

 

Though the alien Acid Serpent queen has kept her oath and truce to Eden of not letting her alien children bother her…it doesn’t stop them from coming to attack her whenever they’re hungry for food.

 

Eden kept vigilant and stayed alert as she looked over her hi-tech wrist band on her arm that showed a hologram of the area around her and she looked at the red dot where David and Ellie said they spotted it on the scanner on where the ship wreck would be.

 

She turned off her wrist band to save power and she walked towards to the direction where her scanner showed her where the wreckage is.

 

When she finally reached her destination and place to where the wreckage is, Eden was looking down at what seemed to be a massive pit.  As if an earthquake occurred there and it made the earthy dark soil sink down into a hole, to reveal the space ship wreck that had crashed down there long ago and got buried until the dirt sank down from the quake or whatever happened in the area.

 

The crashed space ship was very large, much larger than the other space ships that crashed there before and it was shaped almost like a big horse-shoe or something like that.

 

Eden was quite uncertain and cautious on going down there to check it out, but she had to in case the ship holds something very dangerous inside.

 

So she went and climbed down the slope of the pit and then carefully and silently went inside the big space ship to see whatever or whoever’s inside.

 

It took a while for Eden to explore everything inside, but she found nothing like she did with the other space ships that crashed and when she explored inside them, and she only found and collected so many items and materials and other stuff she deemed interesting and curious and put them in her bag to be brought home with her to analyze them or something.

 

Finally, Eden reached what seemed to be the main control room of the space ship.

 

She looked around and saw that there was no sign of life.  But Eden caught sight on what appears to be coffin-like stasis chambers.

 

Eden knew that whoever was controlling the space ship, they must’ve taken refuge into their stasis chambers before they crash landed into New Earth.

 

It was a mistake for them, for they did not know that they landed into the territory of parasitic aliens that can tear up through anything, even to forcefully open up a stasis chamber and eat them up.

 

Eden raised her spear up at the ready to attack as she approached each and every one of the chambers to see and inspect the beings inside it.

 

To Eden’s surprise and curiosity, when she opened one of the big pods, inside lay a corpse of what seemed to be a human, but this being is much too larger and bigger than a normal human being.

 

She instantly deduced that the dead being inside the life chamber is some sort of humanoid alien.

 

Eden knelt down and studied the dead alien humanoid body but she did not touch it because she has a moral on respecting the dead and not desecrate their corpses by touching them.

 

She can see that the human-like alien is very large, almost two to three feet taller than an average normal human and the being she’s studying seemed to be a male, as it was quite big and bulky fit, like a professional wrestler or a soldier or a primitive warrior.

 

The corpse wasn’t decomposed yet and maybe it was because of the life chamber that preserved the body.  For Eden saw that once she opened the chamber, she noticed that parts of the skin in the dead body started to disintegrate like dust as it got exposed into the open air around it.

 

Eden was glad to see that when she looked at the dead alien body, none of the Acid Serpents has gotten into it or has laid a parasite within it to be burst out of the corpse’s chest.  But Eden figured that Acid Serpents don’t take on hosts that are dead, so it must be fortunate for these alien beings that they died in their life stasis chambers instead of falling prey into the Acid Serpents.

 

Eden moved to the next chambers, opening them one by one to see if there are any of these humanoid aliens are alive.  But so far, every one of the life chambers she opened, there lies a dead body, in which they died in their chambers prior to the crash.

 

Eden sighed with pity for them when these alien beings thought that they would be safe in their chambers as their space ship crashed.  But she was glad that they were granted quick deaths inside their life chambers before they might’ve been succumb to the hands of the vicious Acid Serpents.

 

However, when Eden reached to the last life chamber, she stopped still and tensed upon seeing the last one glowing like a light bulb.

 

She instantly knew that the being inside the last chamber must still be alive since it’s glowing like that.  And she poised her spear at the ready to attack, in case if she opened the chamber and the alien being inside it wakes up and reacts hostile towards the one who opened it.

 

Eden noticed that the chamber seemed to be glowing in a faint light, and it made her realize that the life chamber is now at a low level before it dies and kills the sleeping being inside it.

 

So she quickly opened the chamber and what she saw inside, made Eden almost drop her spear in shock as she stared stunned.

 

Inside was a dead corpse of the humanoid alien, but this one is female, from her soft and slender curvy feminine features, and cradled in her dead arms…was a _baby_!

 

A humanoid alien baby!

 

The little infant had some sort of small breathing apparatus on its face and when the chamber opened by Eden, the apparatus fell from its face and the alien baby started crying out, flailing its small body around in its dead mother’s arms.

 

Eden reacted, kneeling down and setting her spear down and quickly grabbed the baby from the dead mother and cradled it into her arms.

 

The baby looked to be newborn but in her arms, the alien baby is the size and weight of a 2-3 year old baby toddler.

 

The baby instantly stopped crying and it opened its completely black eyes to look up at her.  The alien baby tilt its head curiously, looking at Eden as if she’s the alien and then the baby started giggling and cooing at her, reaching a small chubby hand to her face.

 

Eden smiled warmly, a touch of parental and motherly love sparking inside her as she cradled and rocked the alien baby in her arms.  She soothed and gushed at it as the baby basked in the affection from Eden.

 

Then it took a while until Eden remembered the alien mother’s corpse.  She looked at the dead mother sadly as if she figured out that the mother must’ve sacrificed herself inside her stasis life chamber to make sure her baby stays alive as long as it can, since the infant was small enough to gain more power from the life chamber and to live long enough until the power runs out.

 

It worked as it saved the baby and kept it alive in stasis up to now and Eden shivered internally on not wanting to think on what she could’ve found if she hadn’t been here sooner before the power runs out.

 

Still, right now Eden’s main priority and important task that she needed to do was to take care of the baby in her arms, even though that it is alien.  She also needed to give a proper burial to all the dead bodies from the life chambers here in the space ship.

 

Whenever Eden found dead bodies in every space ship she explored, she always gave respect and gives them peace by giving them proper burials outside and near their ships, so that their bodies and spirits will rest in peace.  If Eden found remains of bodies, she gave them a respectful funeral pyre, so that their ashes will be flown into the wind and into the heavenly skies.

 

First, Eden focused on getting materials for the alien baby in her arms as she noticed that the baby is slightly shivering from the cold air and tried to cuddle closer to her chest as if seeking her warmth.

 

Eden went to look around to see if there is anything to wrap the naked alien baby, wherein the adult aliens were all in some kind of fitted alien-type body suits except the alien baby, and she found a small room with its door open by the corner of the control room and it looked to be a small emergency infirmary.

 

Eden found a blanket-like cloth by what looked to be an infirmary bed and she took it and shook the cloth off of dust and then carefully and gently wrapped and covered the baby in it.

 

The baby alien cooed and gave a cute yawn before its glassy black eyes fluttered its eyelids closed to sleep and Eden smiled down at it as the baby went into deep slumber.

 

Then Eden looked around to find a strap to carry the alien baby with her against her body, for she does not want to separate with little one and she have to carry it with her for its safety and well-being.  She finally found another cloth and she ripped it to strips and tied it to make a sort of sling carry on for the baby to be cradled and carried against her chest.

 

Next, Eden went to work, while carefully making sure that she doesn’t jolt and wake the baby up again, on carrying the dead alien bodies out of the space ship and then bury them respectively almost far from the space vehicle.

 

It was difficult though, seeing that the alien beings are quite large and heavy, but Eden managed to successfully get them out when she made a make-shift raft-like stretcher to carry each body out.  She wrapped each dead body gently with cloth and covered them up so that they won’t decompose and disintegrate more from the exposure around them and then carried them all out of the wreckage.

 

It took a very long time, but Eden didn’t care of the time because she wouldn’t leave these alien beings to rot like that.

 

Finally, right at the time that the sun was slowly setting down, Eden has buried all the bodies into the dark earth and put big stones and rocks to mark their graves and she used one of her big and long daggers to carve on them.  Though she does not know on who they were, she made sure that they are remembered just in case if the alien baby grows older and wants to know about her family and her alien race.

 

After finishing this and Eden gave a short and honorable respectable prayer for the dead, Eden went back inside the space ship to grab anything more that is needed to be collected, for herself and the alien baby.

 

She managed to find more things that seem to be useful and informative and collect more stuff that is interesting and curious to her to be studied and analyzed and she put the stuff in another big bag and she puts on the strap of the other bag next to her other one and then Eden was ready to go home with her new baby she adopted into her life.

 

Eden managed to find out that the sleeping humanoid alien baby in her makeshift carry-on sling is a female.  It was quite obvious from her slightly feminine features from the baby, even though that there is not a trace of hair on the pale white infant.  But Eden knew that this kind of humanoid alien doesn’t have any hair on their bald heads when she noticed it from the other adult aliens, both male and female.

 

Even though Eden doesn’t seem know anything about this type of alien race, at least she took and collected some devices from the space ship that might have information and knowledge about this alien species.

 

She hoped that the things she found have informative facts and knowledge enough for her to understand the alien beings and Eden will need to teach to the baby when it grows older and the female alien needs to learn about her people and her alien kind and everything.

 

Eden hoped that it will be enough as she sets off in the direction to get back to the force-field border and return back into her home.

 

As Eden left the crash wreckage of the space ship and passed by the group of graves she buried the aliens almost far from the site, Eden went back home with her new baby and she wondered on what kind of life she’s going to be moving and living on with the new addition in her life.

 

But unbeknownst to Eden…she didn’t know that long ago when the alien space craft crashed into New Earth…it already automatically sent out small balls of electronic hi-tech recording devices into the planet’s atmosphere and spread around to record and document everything in the planet.

 

Eden didn’t know…that the floating alien devices are still recording in the planet, from the very beginning until up to the end the devices have lost power, in which it will take a very long time for the things to run out…and they have recorded the moment when she went inside the space-ship, found the dead aliens and the baby, up to the very end when she left the space craft and went back to her home with the baby…and the devices have stored every data it recorded around the planet since they were activated and launched into the planet’s atmosphere.

 

Eden didn’t know…that whenever long ago when the alien space ship crashed…her whole life from back then to the very beginning up to the moment of the present had been recorded…and it will be seen from the same alien race of the alien baby that will soon come by to New Earth to rescue their fallen comrades from the ship wreckage.

 

What Eden didn’t know…that once the alien race of the baby she adopted as her own will come and see the recorded footage…her life is about to change forever, whether it might be good or bad…as she lived on her life, unknowing of the floating recording alien devices, and takes care of her family and her new adopted alien child in her life.

LINE BREAK

 

PICTURES AND IMAGES BELOW:

 

MY OC CHARACTER - EDEN

 

David / David 8

 

ELLIE / ELIZABETH SHAW - ANDROID ROBOT HUMAN HYBRID

 

HOLOGRAM PROFESSOR CORNELIUS LANGDON - OC

 

CHAPTER ENDS

 

AUTHOR’S NOTE:

Another chapter finally done and finished for this story! Hope you like it!

Stay tuned for more! There will be more exciting things that will happen on the next chapter.

I am sorry again for taking so long on this story.  I got caught up with writer’s block and the holidays.

There will be pictures posted into this story about the characters, and they will be posted _only_ on AO3.

Next chapter…Eden lives on and she loves and cares for her new adopted alien baby, with her animal and robot friends and companions…unknowing of the alien race witnessing and watching her life as they arrived to New Earth for the alien child.

 

HAPPY NEW YEAR 2015 TO YOU ALL!

 

PLEASE REVIEW!

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE REVIEW!
> 
> OR COMMENT!


End file.
